Les dix queues du renard
by Cheshire Sloth
Summary: Je suis fort, mais jamais assez" Voila ce que ce dit Naruto, sa douleur est-elle finit ? Il ne sait pas, ne connait pas son avenir, mais connait-il vraiment son passé ? Du moins celui qui l'abrite Romance,violence Ita/naru, Sasu/Naru...
1. Les dix queues du renard

Toute première fics pour moi alors soyez gentil ,doux et attentionnée *w*

Tytille : t'en attend pas un peu beaucoup de ces pauvres lecteur qui vont lire ton torchon

Tyli : tout a fait d'accord

Akio : Pas d'accord puisqu'elle reduite Tenten a rien donc je suis pour le torchon

Fofolle : de toute façon vous êtes toujours contre moi TvT

Chapitre Un : Combat singulier.

Une vie trop longue à mon goût ,je me sentait vide et sans utilité . J'ai eu beau tout essayer je trouvait toujours un moyen pour me faire rejeter, mais je n'est jamais voulut ça ! je les voyais tout les jours ,touts c'est gens au sourire faux et au regard haineux ,même ceux qui se disait être mes amis , lorsqu'ils ont su pour Kyuubi il me regardait méchamment. J'ai eu mal tellement mal, mais je n'avais pas la force de mourir et surtout pas la force de nous tuer tout les deux, moi encore si j'avais était seul .. mais Kyuubi n'était pas si méchant que ce qu'on raconte seulement très seul et détester la douleur nous a rapprocher et aujourd'hui nous souffrons tout deux en silence ,enfin en silence .. et puis à nous deux nous ne souffrons pas tant que ça :

« -_Hey gamin, c'est quoi ce monologue ? tu déprime encore ?_

-Mais non !! je faisais le point sur ma vie …

_-Un point sur ta vie ? et si tu t'occupait plutôt du ninja qui te fonce dessus en ce moment même_

-Ah oui merde !! je les avais oublier eux

_-Que ferait tu sans moi ?!_

'Des tas de chose j'en suis sur !

Laissons là ma discutions intérieure avec cette amour de renard et voyons plutôt ou en sont les autres, c'est vrai que j'avais complètement oublier que je me trouvais en ce moment même en pleine mission et encore plus en plein combat … Sakura faisais ce qu'elle pouvait pour soigner Tenten , qu'elle cruche cette fille u_u ce laisser avoir par un coup aussi facile tu m'étonne pas que Néji l'est quitter [1] , je me tournais à temps pour apercevoir un ennemie me foncer effectivement dessus. J'esquivait avec souplesse et voulut l'attaquer mais Kyuubi m'en empêcha je ne compris pas pourquoi , l'inconnue me fixa puis au lieu de me tuer ,vu que j'avais le bras en l'air bêtement coincer, il se redressa et s'enfuit ,en quelque seconde tout les autres prirent la fuite… sur le coup je restait un peu sur le cul et allait demander des explication sur les évènement a mon renard :

"-Est le vieux c'est quoi ce délire ?

_-Je suis pas vieux sale gamin !!!_

-Ouais bref ,c'est quoi ce délire ?

_-Rien…_

-Kyu…

_-Mais rien je te dit _

-Pfff"

Je soupirait et grognait contre mon démon mais n'insistait pas, je savais par expérience que si il ne voulait rien me dire alors il ne me dirait rien ,point barre. J'allais voir ou en était les autres, il semblait tous aller très bien sauf que Sakura me sauta à la gorge et m'assailli de question :

Il s'est passer quoi Naruto ? Pourquoi tu l'a pas tuer ? tu en avais l'occasion ,et puis pourquoi il se sont enfuit ? Qu'a tu fait pour ? [2]

'soupire' Je n'en sais rien Sakura … ,j'ai pas pus le tuer point. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il se sont enfuit j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de demander, ironisai-je.

T'es chiant Naruto, me balança t-elle dans la tête.

_Moins que toi grognasse !!_

Je retenais un sourire amuser et me contentait d'un soupire amer ,Kyu-chan avait toujours le mot pour me remonter le moral ou pour décrisper la situation. Mais je ne prenait pas conscience de toute l'ampleur de ce que ce combat venait d'engendrer

**Réunion d'urgence dans le QG ultra secret des folles :**.

La Fofolle : Putain les filles faite gaffe a mes affaires vous êtes dans ma chambre la quand même

Akio : On n'est pas là ,pour discuter de ta chambre qui est d'ailleur un vrai champs de bataille … mais pour discuter de ton histoire .

Tytille : Oui !! c'est quoi cette phrase pourri _*_ Mais je ne prenait pas conscience de toute l'ampleur de ce que ce combat venait d'engendrer* Nan !! mais sérieux !! è_é

Tily : Ouais c'est clair que c'est pourrie en plus , sa fout un suspense a la con qui soule tout les lecteurs…

La Fofolle : maieeuuu TwT bande de méchante *boude*

Les autres : Et c'est repartit !!!

Tytille : Tu compte le finir un jour ce chapitre ?

Tyli : ouais surtout que la on s'étale pour rien

Akio : Elle sait mais comme elle sait pas quoi écrire elle nous fait parlez pour ne rien dire

Tytille : Le chieuse u_u j'i croit pas

Les autres : Nous si !!

La Fofolle : BON dégager de ma fics maintenant

Les autres : c'est toi qui nous à mis là on te rappelle …

La Fofolle : ah oui merde.. *dégage tout le monde et reprend son histoire *

**On revient a Naruto dans la forêt de Konoha**

Nous étions bientôt arriver , hey oui malgré les apparence foireuse de cette mission, elle avait un bute en faite on nous avait informer de la nouvelle planque de Orochimaru ,d'ailleurs notre informateur est mort dans d'étrange condition [3] nous prenions donc la direction indiquer depuis déjà trois jours ,et sincèrement je commençait à en avoir plus que marre de mes coéquipier ,entre Sakura qui me harcelait sans cesse , Néji qui me lançait des regard en coin assez bizarre , Tenten qui faisais la victime [4]et enfin Shikamaru qui … faisais Shikamaru, je peux vous dire que n'importe qui serait devenue fou ,mais voilà je ne suis pas n'importe qui

_-Toi c'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe_

-Je t'emmerde Kyu

-_Moi aussi je t'aime gamin_

-Je sais *w*

Donc au final je commençait doucement mais sûrement à peter les plombs, heureusement que j'était conscient de ce qu'il y avait au bout , Sasuke, sinon j'aurais fait demi-tour depuis longtemps et je serait rentrer.

-_L'Uchiwa est une carotte pour toi Naru_

A cette phrase je ne put m'empêcher de rire en imaginant Sasuke en carotte ce qui me valut un regard noir , un d'incompréhension, un blazer et un neutre [5] je me ressaisit et fit comme si de rien n'était ,au fond une envie dévorante me prenait depuis que je l'avais perdue [6]dans la vallée de la fin ,c'était de pouvoir plonger mes yeux bleu dans l'océan noir des siens ,je voulais te revoir et cette envie me brûlait tout le corps depuis maintenant quatre ans.

A suivre…

**Délire de fin pour l'auteur et ses amies :**

Fofolle : aaaaah premier chapitre emballer et étiqueter

Akio : maintenant tu te met à la suite

Tytille : et dépèche toi sinon se serat jamais fait !!!

Tyli : plus vite plus vite

Fofolle : bande de tortionnaire TwT * retourner a son clavier avec son coca *

Sasuke : CEST TOI QUI DIT CA !!!! DETACHE MOIIIII

Fofolle : nan sinon tu va t'enfuire et je pourrais plus t'utiliser (nan nan relisez cette phrase il n'y a aucun sous-entendu)

Les autres : bosse au lieu de discuter !!!!!!!

Fofolle : ouais ouais

Akio : Bon ça vous à plus tant mieux ,ça vous a pas plus dommage pour vous mais laissez des reviews ^^

[1] Akio : Bien fait sale pétasse

La Fofolle : je m'excuse pour ce qui aime bien Tenten perso j'ai rien contre elle

Akio : moi siiii me boya matarte !!

[2] La Fofolle : Mais tuer là !!!! faite quelque chose

Akio : ouais mais la tu voit tu peux pas vraiment intervenir

La Fofolle : hélas TwT

[3] La Fofolle : TYLIIIIII !!!!

Tyli : oui ?

La Fofolle : Tu lui a fait quoi à l'informateur ?

Tyli un air d'ange sur le visage : moi ?!! mais rien voyons

La Fofolle : mais oui mais oui et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier alu !! u_u

[4]La Fofolle : AKIO REND MOI CE CLAVIER !!!

Akio : roo t'es pas drôle.

[5] La Fofolle : attention grand jeu 'a qui appartient quel regard ' vous pouvez gagner…

Tytille : Une carotte !!!

[6] Fofolle : ta carotte ?

Akio : mais non u_u sasuke

Fofolle : c'est bien ce que j'ai dit XD


	2. Une solitude pas si seule que ça

**Elodiedalton** : Ne t'inquiète pas ce petit délire n'est pas sensé se réitérer ce sont les filles qui mon séquestrer TvT

**LafolleNeko-girlz** : Pareil que pour elodiedalton, de plus merci pour ton commentaire ^^ j'éviterais de me faire kidnapper la prochaine fois.

_**Donc voilà le chapitre deux… pour ceux qui continue à me lire ^^**_

Chapitre 2 : Une solitude.. pas si seule que ça

J'y crois pas !! Cela faisais maintenant 2 autres long  
jour depuis notre petit accrochage avec des ninjas ennemies. Et ça faisais  
maintenant 2 jours que chaque seconde qui avançait me donnait envie de tabasser  
mes camarades les uns après les autres, surtout que l'autre débile de renard…

« -Je te t'es entendu sale gamin !!

-Ah! oui c'est vrai

-Tu sais que je t'emmerde

-Oui je sais, je sais

-Bien

C'est l'amour fou entre nous.. Bref je disais donc que  
j'aurais bien aimé finir cette mission en solo. Alors que je commençait  
légèrement à désespérer [1], nous apercevions enfin ce que nous cherchions, un rocher.. Bon pas n'importe qu'elle rocher hein !! Je vous entend d'ici 'Quoi tout ça pour un rocher !!!' Hey  
bien oui et non enfaîte, ce rocher cachait plus qu'un.. simple rocher .  
D'après notre informateur toujours mystérieusement disparue…  
il fallais envoyer son chakra au bonne endroit et en bonne dose pour ouvrire un passage. Je contait le faire, mais c'est en oubliant Sakura et son égaux surdimensionné, puisqu'elle maîtrisait son chakra c'est elle qui devrait ouvrire pour libéré SON sasuuuuuuukkeeeeee-kuuuuunnn, et elle m'énervait au plus haut point :

« De plus je ne veux pas dire mais c'est pas elle qui à la meilleur maîtrise de son chakra

-Je sais Kyu mais je vais pas aller leur dire que suis le plus fort..

-Tu devrait, histoire de leur rabattre le caquet

Hey oui la vérité c'est que je me suis absenter plus de 3  
ans, environ… 5 ans il me semble, oui c'est ça 5 ans, j'ai passé mes trois ans  
auprès de Jiraya puis deux ans par la suite en solitaire ou j'ai appris à faire  
confiance a Kyuubi et inversement bien sur. Je l'est même libéré de sa cage  
pour qu'il soit en totale symbiose avec moi, du coup dès que je pense.. Ba il  
l'entend. Revenons à aujourd'hui nous sommes donc tous les cinq devant notre  
beau rocher :

«- Bon on fait quoi maintenant, demandai-je sur mon  
habituelle ton enjouer.

-On cherche le moyen d'entré, d'après l'homme qui nous a  
informé, il faut faire passer son chakra, répliqua Sakura sur un ton de première  
de la classe

-On sait déjà tout ça, Sakura dit plutôt quelque chose qu'on ne sache pas, lui rétorqua notre flemmard en chef.

-…. ,Dit-elle avec beaucoup d'entrain [2]

-D'accord donc on va essayer ce petit tour  
. ,Répliquai-je avec autant d'entrain que le chewing gum

Cette dernière se précipita pour poser sa main sur le rocher  
et y envoyer son chakra, au bout d'un petit temps d'attente elle finit par reculer  
et dire l'air sur d'elle, confiante, forte et tout :

«- Sa marche pas…

-Nan ! ?? C'est vraie ? ! Aucun de nous n'avait remarqué…, m'exclamai-je avec  
ironie.

Elle me lança un regard noir et me rétorqua que je n'avait  
qu'à faire mieux. J'allais moi-même tenter mon coup, quand une voix grave et.  
Traînante nous arrêta [3] nous, nous retournâmes tous  
comme un seul homme pour découvrire… Orochimaru [4], face de serpent nous  
demandait bien gentiment ce que nous faisions là c'est tout aussi gentiment que  
je lui répondit :

«- Ca ne te regarde pas face de serpent

-Oh ! Si bien au contraire, nous siffla t-il sa voix me donnant des sueurs  
froides.

Nous ne répondions rien mais je sentait en moi Kyuubi  
bouillonner alimenter par ma propre colère, comme à chaque fois que je le  
voyais cette espèce de travestie rater m'énervait. Je soupirait longuement pour éviter de recommencer la même idiotie que la dernière fois [PI] il ne fallais trop donner l'alerte au sbire du serpent. Il nous regarda, ou plutôt nous étudia, les uns après les autres et son regard finit par ce poser sur moi, et là son sourire s'agrandit :

« -Ce n'est pas la peine de venir encore une fois chercher ton cher ami..

-Et pourquoi ça ? Car tu va encore le retenir dans tes filet ? Le coupais-je méchamment et surtout hors de moi.

-J'aurais aimé te répondre que oui.. mais cela fait près d'une semaine que Sasule-kun a disparue, me répliqua t-il avec le sourire.

-Quoi ? !!

Nous avions tous dit ça d'une même voix, qu'est-ce que ça voulais dire ? Pourquoi Sasuke était partit ? Et surtout de mon coter, comment le retrouverais-je à présent ?

A suivre…

**Petit délire de fin pour l'auteur et ses amies :**

Fofolle a moitié morte : j'ai réussi !!! ouuaaiiiss ouvrer le champagne !!

Tytille : On l'ouvrira quand t'aura finit cette fics espèce de feignasse

Akio : Et puis c'est quoi toutes c'est phrase clicher ? tu regarde trop de filme hollywoodien

Tyli : Même pas … elle tarée naturellement

Fofolle : maieuuu laissez-moi tranquille « va ce consoler avec son coca »

Sasuke : Et on peut savoir comment ça va tourner ton truc ?

Naruto : Ouais! par-ce que là a part avoir envie de tuer tout le monde je n'avance pas ! Fofolle : Vous aussi, vous, vous y mettez ? sale traître

Les autres : -_- cas désespérer, laissez quelque commentaire tout de même

[1] Fofolle : on va passer sous silence tous les  
moments ou il péter les plombs intérieurement puisqu'on n'est pas sensé le  
savoir

Akio : ce n'est pas logique ton histoire

Fofolle : m'en fout !! è_ é c'est moi qui écrit, je fais ce que je veux

[2] Tyli : t'es  
très conne tu sais

Fofolle : oui oui je sais ne t'inquiète pas

[3] Fofolle : Mais qui est-ce ? Le suspense est insoutenable !!

Akio : Il on tous devinés..

Tyli : C'est ça carotte !!

Tytille : Vous en n'êtes encore là ?  
Fofolle : chuuut ne gâcher pas ce beau suspense

[4] Fofolle : mouahahahah  
Tyli : u_u je n'y crois pas.. tout ça pour avoir raison  
Tytille : Moi j'i crois.. c'est Fofolle il ne faut pas chercher plus loin


	3. Le chasseur et le chassé

**Elodiedalton** : Merci pour ton commentaire, juste pour dire que moi le Orochimapoule y m'énerve XD [Akio : Tu sais je pense qu'elle avait compris…| Fofolle : maieuu je fais ce que je veux avec mes réponses donc ferme ton museau …| Les autres : … ]

**Tsubaki-mangas-giral**: En réalité je ne trouvais pas de nom pour le chapitre alors j'ai pris au pif XD, merci pour ton commentaire j'espère que je continuerais à t'amuser [Tytille : TU continueras ? Et nous, on n'est la pour faire de la figuration ? | Fofolle : nan vous êtes là pour me faire chier figure-toi.]

_**Donc voilà le chapitre trois…déjà Oo**_

_**Attention ce chapitre contient des spoiles pour la séries ^^**_

Chapitre 3 : Le chasseur et le chassé

Tout le monde était sur le cul…Sasuke était partit, il avait abandonné son travestie [1]de maître et était partit, je n'en revenait pas ,d'ailleurs j'était même pas partit … J'avais supporter cette bande de… de…. D'abruti bandant une semaine et demi, le tout pour apprendre que Uchiwa avait foutu le camp ?

« PUTAIN D'UCHIWA DE MES FESSES !!!

-Putain d'Uchiwa je veux bien, mais de t'es fesse je suis moins sur …[2]

-Kyuu… accorde moi une faveur..

-Hum.. ?

-Ferme-la

-Tchh.. t'es qu'un abruti gamin , comment tu va le retrouver ton sasuke d'amour sans moi ?

-….

-Kyuubi 1 , Naruto 0

Sale brosse à chaussure rousse, il me revaudra ,mais il n'à pas tord sans lui je ne pourrais pas retrouver mon brun…,Ba oui l'odora du renard était très utile en temps de crise. Mais je sentais que depuis notre combat contre les shinobis il y à quelques jours celui-ci me cachait des choses. Méditant intérieurement je ne fis pas attention au reste de la conversation entre mes camarades et face de serpent ,jusqu'à ce qu'un mot interpelle mon attention :

« -…avec le Kyuubi, avait dit Orochimaru

-Quoi ?! , demandais-je sur la défensive pour le faire répéter

-Sasuke-kun est partit est ma juste laisser entendre qu'il avait quelque chose a régler avec le Kyuubi, répéta t-il avec un agacement camouflé

Je baissais doucement la tête et replongeait dans mes penses, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Depuis quand Sasuke avait quoique ce soit à voir avec le démon ? Et surtout pourquoi ce dernier se taisait-il soudainement ? Habituellement il avait toujours une remarque à faire sur tout [3], pas la peine de le questionner j'avais déjà essayé et n'obtenait aucune réponse qu'elle quel que soit. Je finis par faire un demi-tour avec style et m'adressait au serpent avec une voix qui en fit frissonner quelqu'un a mes coter :

« -Quoiqu'il en soit , sans lui tu ne m'intéresse pas.

Et sur ces mots je prit mon élan et sautais sur l'arbre le plus proche pour partire, j'avais besoin de m'éloigner un peu des autres, après avoir passer une semaine et demi en leur compagnie je faisais overdose. Arriver dans une clairière dégagée, je m'assis par terre en tailleur ,et me mit à méditer concentrant mon chakra pour qu'il appuie sur les points de détente sur mon corps, cela me fit échapper un soupire d'aise .Cette technique de relaxation était vraiment géniale, c'est ero-senin qui me l'avait apprise pour trouver le point qui font 'craquer ' les filles.. dommage pour toi vieux pervers !! je suis gay. Dans ma concentration je sentit quelque chose.. nan quelqu'un ce rapprocher, ouvrant rapidement mes sens je regardait la forêt autour de moi grâce mes instinct de renard, je ne voyais personne ce que je trouvait bizarre. Pourtant la présence était toujours là ,quand j'ouvrit les yeux se fut lorsque je sentit une lame froide contre ma gorge et un corps chaud derrière moi. Impossible !! Comment avait-il pu arriver là sans que je le sente venir ? Et pourtant il y était ,là juste derrière je sentais même sa respiration douce et silencieuse contre ma nuque ,je lui demandais d'une voix que je voulais sur d'elle ,mais le faite qu'il met échappé me troublait :

« -Qui est-tu ?

-hm… ,me répondit-il.

Je sentit la lame se coller un peu plus à mon coup et mon cœur accélérer doucement , je compris bien vite le message, il ne voulait pas que je pose de question, mais cette intonation dans la voix je l'avais reconnue, il avait fait une erreur et selon moi, il en était totalement conscient. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être lui ,pas maintenant qu'on m'avait dit qu'il avait disparut et pourtant lorsqu'il m'autorisa à me retourner, je pus constater que mes doutes étaient fondés. Devant moi se tenait cette être à la peau pâle et au corps fin, au cheveu d'un noir corbeau au reflet argenter, et surtout au yeux magnifiques d'un noir profond et insondable :

« -Itachi…,murmurais-je.[4]

-Oui…naruto-kun sait-tu .. ou il est ?

-hein.. que ? qui ?…,demandais-je très intelligemment

-Mon petit frère.., dit-il insondable.

-Je .. je ne sais pas…

Il soupira discrètement de … soulagement ? Puis il retira la lame qui se trouvait toujours sous mon cou ,il me regarda longuement, j'avais la nette impression qu'il me sondait de l'intérieure ,quoi ? tu veux vérifier si Kyuu-chan est toujours là ? J'ai un autre moyen de te le montrer moi si tu veux … Je restais à le fixer également cherchant à trouver la moindre parcelle d'émotion dans le puit sans fin de ses yeux. Puis il entama neutrement :

« -Aide-moi à le chercher..

Je restais sans voix , il me demandait comme ça de but en blanc de l'aider à trouver Sasuke ,je le regardais les yeux écarquiller et me mit à réfléchir sur la question ,pesant le pour et le contre. D'un coté c'est vrai que d'avoir un atout comme Itachi à avec moi se pourrait être utile ,mais d'un autre c'était tout de même l'homme qui avait tenté de me tuer et qui devait

être mort aujourd'hui. On ce regardait dans les yeux pendant plusieurs longue seconde quand je me redressait d'un coup, m'étirait et fixait le ciel. Après avoir réfléchit intensément sur la question je finit par dire d'une voix vague :

« Ok.. je vais t'aider a retrouver Sasuke… »

Je ne savait pas à quoi m'attendre mais je savais également que seul je n'irais pas loin, il me sembla voir Itachi sourire mais quand je le regardait franchement le sourire avait disparu. C'était la première fois qu'une 'proie' et un 'chasseur ' devait faire équipe ensemble.

A suivre…

**Petit délire de fin pour l'auteur et ses amies :**

Akio : il est bien court ce chapitre…

Fofolle : hey ho !! je l'est écrit en un temps record alors s'il te plait !

Tytille : fallais prendre plus de temps ^^

Tyli : Oui exactement ,tu n'avais qu'a pas te presser

Fofolle : nan mais j'y crois pas !!! c'est vous qui dite ça !! alors que vous êtiez en train de me presser comme une orange

Les autres : hein ?!

[1] Fofolle : J'écris ce que je veux, tu vois !!!

Akio : veuillez la pardonner … quoique..

[2] Fofolle : Kyuubi ne raconte pas la suite de l'histoire !!!

Tytille : en même temps c'est logique en sachant que ta préciser sasunaru …

Fofolle : chuuut arrêtez de gâcher mon histoire vous è_é

[3] Akio : Tiens ça me rappelle quelqu'un…|

Fofolle sifflote l'air de rien : hum .. ?

Tyli : ouais c'est ça fait l'innocente..

[4] Fofolle : vous y avez cru hein !!! mouahaha

Tytille : sadiqueeeuu

Tyli : on était sur que c'était lui nous !!

Fofolle : Hey ba non !! la carotte ce n'est pas pour tout de suite


	4. Dit moi Pourquoi tu pleure ?

**LafolleNeko-girlz** : Tu n'a pas taper loin c'est presque ça !! je suis juste plus cruelle avec Naruto

**Tsubaki-mangas-girl : **de rien et merci de continuer à me lire

_**Donc voilà le chapitre quatre… :**_

_**Couples : Sasu/Naru à venir, Ita/Naru … et d'autre à venir aussi ^^attention, violence !**_

Chapitre 4 : Dit-moi… pourquoi tu pleure ?

Cela faisait maintenant près de trois jour que j'avais accepté la proposition de Itachi, au début je dois avouer que je n'étais pas vraiment dans mon assiette a ses coter, il semblait si froid, et puis il y avait ça aussi.. Il te ressemblait trop Sasuke, et ça me troublait énormément. Je ne savais pas si l'Uchiwa savait combien il me troublait mais il n'en n'avait apparemment que faire. J'avais bien essayé une ou deux fois d'engager la conversation mais je ne recevais que des 'hn.. » ou des 'hm..' comme réponse, ça devait être de famille.

Un soir alors que nous étions sur une piste valable, nous, nous étions arrêter dans une auberge pour la nuit, le bâtiment en lui-même n'avait rien d'accueillant ou de chaleureux bien au contraire, l'endroit semblait dépraver et nue et toute convivialité. Des morceaux de bois et de verre traînait un peu partout au sol et les quelque client encore conscient marmonnait des choses inintelligibles ou bien ils nous portaient à tout deux, qui semblions faire tache dans le paysage, des coup d'œil appréciateur qui me colla des sueurs froides dans le dos. Itachi nous pris une chambre pour deux et nous pûmes enfin monter nous reposer, n'osant pas toucher à leur nourriture nous montions donc le ventre vide. J'entrais dans la chambre et du retenir un hoquet de stupeur… la chambre ne comportait qu'un seul lit…silence gênant :

«- L'aubergiste a du mal comprendre, je…. Je vais aller demander une autre chambre, balbutiais-je mal à l'aise.

-Ce n'est pas la peine Naruto-Kun.. il n'y a pas d'autre chambre, me répliqua t-il de son habituelle ton neutre.

-Hein! ? ! , moi par contre ça n'avait rien de neutre, je refusais de dormir dans le même lit qu'Itachi

-Ne fais pas l'enfant.. nous somme deux hommes ,alors aucun problème.

Je me tue mais au fond je pensais que justement le fait que nous soyons deux hommes me posait problème :

_« Allons, gamin tu ne va pas te faire le frère de ton bien-aimer ? ,_Me demanda mon démon préférer.

-Nan.. Ce n'est pas ça l'ennuie

_-Alors quoi ? Ce n'est pas mister glaçon qui va faire quoique se soit … tu pense_, me rétorqua t-il.

Je ne lui répondais rien non plus, j'étais troubler et avais un mauvais pressentiment, je revint à la réaliser par un mouvement qui attira mon attention, et dés que je compris ce que c'était, je ne put m'empêcher de rougire, Itachi était tout bonnement en train de se déshabiller sous mes yeux. Alors que son haut était partit, je me perdit un instant dans la contemplation de son dos et donc de son corps si beau. Il n'y avait presque pas de défaut sur cette peau opaline [1] mon regard glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale et arriva sur la bordure de son pantalon, ces a ce moment que je secouais la tête me donnant une ou deux claques mentale et allait m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. La vache, il était tellement beau.. Mais je savais que ce n'était pas de l'amour.. et puis quoi encore ?! Nan c'était juste de l'admiration, je l'admirais pour tous ce qu'il pouvait représenter, aussi fort que beau et sensuelle dans ses moindres mouvements. Réalisant subitement que je me trouvais maintenant très exciter, je piquais un fard monumental et me jetais sous l'eau froide pour me calmer, ce qui marcha plutôt bien.

Une fois que j'eut finit ma douche je sortais vêtue d'une simple serviette sur les hanches.. Ba oui, dans ma précipitation j'avais oublié de prendre un boxer de rechange. J'en enfilais un rapidement et allais rejoindre Itachi qui, lui, était déjà coucher. Il ne réagit pas à mon entrer dans le lit, mais moi si ! Une fois couchées, je remarquais que lui aussi dormait un boxer, n'ayant pas vraiment fait attention jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je rougis bêtement et lui tournais le dos délibérément discutant avec mon renard :

« - Je le sens mal Kyuu. … vraiment mal

-Ne stresse pas gamin, il va rien t'arriver au pire vous coucher ensemble, me répondit-il avec amusement

-KYUUU !! Tu sais très bien que je ne veux pas !

-Oui, oui je sais, tu te réserve pour ton Uchiwa mais imagine que tu ne le retrouve pas, soupira t-il avec agacement

-Je le retrouverais sois en sur, rétorquais-je bizarrement, le démon ne répondit pas je continuais donc.

-Kyuu ?

-…

-Kyuu !!!

-…

La je commençais vaguement à m'inquiéter, mais je tombais dans une totale panique en sentant la main chaude et aventureuse de Itachi sur ma hanche. Doucement je glissais ma main sous le drap pour la repousser mais, l'autre main de l'Uchiwa m'attrapa les miennes et les coincèrent au-dessus de ma tête et ces à ce moment que Itachi se plaça à califourchon sur mes hanches. Je ne pouvais rien faire à la fois paralyser par la main de Itachi qui tenait les miennes mais également par la peur, oui j'avais peur de ce que ce fou pouvait me faire, même si intérieurement je m'en doutais. Mes doutes se confirmèrent lorsque je sentit la main de mon agresseur se glisser sur mon ventre jusqu'à un de mes tétons qu'il caressa avec sadisme me faisant gémir de douleur. Je lançais un regard apeurer et perdue à Itachi mais cela ne fit que satisfaire plus. J'essayais alors d'appeler Kyuubi pour qu'il vienne m'aider à le repousser mais quoique je fasse je n'arrivait pas à entrer en contact avec lui, Itachi du comprendre mes attentions car il me dit dans un murmure amuser :

« -J'ai bloqué ton cher démon dans les tréfonds de ton corps, il ne te sera d'aucune utilité

-Arrête.. Arrête ça Itachi ! , M'écriais-je affoler par ses révélations.

Il se contenta d'un sourire sadique et glissa ses mains sur moi comme des serpents cherchant le bon endroit ou me mordre, je me débattais comme je pouvais mais mon bourreau était plus grand, plus vieux et surtout beaucoup plus fort que moi. A cet instant je me sentit si faible, si impuissant que j'en avais envie de pleurer, mais je retenais mes larmes, je ne voulais pas offrire à ce psychopathe la chance de me voir pleurer. C'est sans douceur qu'il descendit plus bas sur mon corps s'asseyant à présent sur mes jambes, et c'est à ce moment que je remarquais qu'il m'avait lâché mais que je ne pouvais toujours pas bouger, je compris bien vite qu'il avait fixé mes poignets entre-eux et au mur par des files de chakra. Un sursaut de panique me fit sursauter lorsque je sentais ses deux mains chaude et douce ce glissé sous la dernière barrière de tissu qui me restait pour me protéger de lui, bien malgré moi un gémissement de plaisir m'échappa alors que ces même mains attrapèrent mon sexe pour le masturber sans douceur. Après tout j'étais un homme mais le plaisir que me procurait le geste d'Itachi me dégoûtaient tout autant que je l'appréciais. Mon bourreau l'avait bien compris c'est pour ça qu'il continua jusqu'à ce que j'en jouisse dans sa main. J'avais honte, honte de mon corps qui réagissait si facilement au caresse de ce salop, honte d'être si faible et surtout honte d'aimer ce qu'il me faisait. Il eut un sourire mutin et retira mon boxer pour l'envoyer valser dans la pièce, mes larmes me piquaient les yeux et je devais utiliser toute ma concentration pour ne pas les laisser couler. C'est alors que je sentit une douleur atroce, j'eut l'impression qu'on me déchirait de l'intérieur et hurlait cette douleur, j'avais si mal que cette fois les larmes coulait librement sur mes joues inondant mes yeux bleus pour dévaler ma peau caramel sans gêne. Mon crie avait, semble t-il, exciter mon violeur au plus haut point, il commença des vas et viens violent à l'intérieur de moi, me déchirant un peu plus a chaque passage, me faisans crier voir hurler à chaque fois. Je souffrais, j'avais tellement mal au cœur comme au rein. Je me disais que je ne pourrais en subir d'avantage et c'est au même moment que je vis un éclair blanc suivit d'un noir complet et profond, était-je mort ? Je ne savais pas … Tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar ? Je ne savais pas non plus.. Tout ce que je savais à présent c'est que je ne sentais plus mon corps, je ne sentais plus qu'une douleur déchirante et écrasante qui me torturait de l'intérieur puis … plus rien juste le noir, un noir mystérieux et indomptable le même noir que t'es yeux. et dans un dernier sursaut de conscience je murmurais ton prénom, la seul chose qui me restait et qui me maintenait en vie :

« Sasuke…. »

Et je sombrais lentement, dans un océan noir dans un monde ou rien ne se finissait bien, et ou je me perdais ce soir.

Owarie…Mais je déconne ne partez pas !!!! Et ranger ces battes de base-ball !!!

A suivre….

**Un petit extrait pour vous remontez le moral ^^(et pour pas me faire tuer) : **

Je le regardais longuement, j'avais tellement attendu ce moment, j'en avais rêvé et aujourd'hui le voilà vraiment devant moi. Je n'osais y croire réellement j'aurais tant voulut que le temps s'arrête maintenant et que je puisse garder cet instant en mémoire. Mais tout chose a une fin et il passa son chemin après que ne regard soit rester accrocher l'un à l'autre.. L'espace de quelque seconde j'en aurais même oublié comment respirer…, je te retrouverais soit en sur.

**Petit délire pour l'auteur et ses amies :**

Fofolle en pleure : je suis un monstreeeuuuu T^T

Tytille : J'i crois pas !! ta oser lui faire ça !!!

Tyli qui pleure aussi : pauvre naru !!!

Akio : alors là ! Ta fait fort Oo

Fofolle regarde ses lecteur qui sorte les pioches, les haches et les matraques : mais. mais calmez vous voyons !! tout va s'arranger, je vous le promets …eu … reviews ?

[1] Fofolle : hey ho !! vous êtes toujours vivants ? mourez pas lecteurs !!!

Akio : c'est sur vu que t'en à déjà pas beaucoup..


	5. Je te retrouverais !

**Yukimai-chan : **Merci pour t'est com's ^^je sais que pour le moment le titre n'a rien à voir mais.. l'histoire n'est pas fini loin de là hehe tu verra !! et t'inquiète si Itachi avait fait pire je me serais fait tuer de mon coter ^^'

**kawu93 :** Euuu… c'est bien pose ta pioche !! Bien tu as raison il ne faut pas que je meure… bon même si là il faut avouer que le méritait ^^ et puis il est aussi vrai qu'il ne pourra que remonter.. Enfin je crois.. ^^

**fytui **: Oui oui c'est la vie « est menacer par toute les autres » TvT ça aussi c'est la vie

**momo :** J'ai aussi hâte de lire la suite ^^ … mon dieu je suis conne !!! Bref ! naru va s'en sortir pendant ce temps les filles et moi on va s'occuper de Itachi « mode folle on » mouahahahaha kof kof

**lafolleNeko-girlz :** Calme !!! Range moi çaaaa !!!! é_è ne t'inquiète pas ça va aller « gloops »

_**Donc voilà le chapitre quatre… :**_

_**Couples : Sasu/Naru à venir, Ita/Naru … et d'autre à venir aussi ^^attention, violence !**_

Chapitre 5 : Je te retrouverais !!

Voilà bientôt une heure que j'avais repris connaissance, une longue et éprouvante heure où je tournais ce qui c'était passer en rond dans ma tête. J'avais moins mal qu'à mon réveil mais la douleur de mon corps était compenser par celle de mon esprit. J'avais honte, honte de mon corps, honte d'exister, et peur d'avoir perdue mon seul ami, Kyuubi, pour toujours. Recrovillé sur le lit où avait eu lieu cet acte immonde, encore imprégné de sperme, de sueur et de sang je réfléchissais autant que mon cerveau embrumé et endolori me le permettait, il fallait que je trouve le moyen de reprendre contact avec mon démon, sans lui j'était plus perdue que je ne l'aurait avoué.

Il fallait aussi que je retrouve Sasuke… Eh ! Oui je venais de vivre le pire moment de ma vie et pourtant je ne pensais qu'à lui. Fermant les yeux un court instant je soupirais de douleur lorsque je me levais par la suite, puis j'allais prendre une douche pour me laver de toute la souillure que cet enfoiré avait mis en moi, je me frottais énergiquement comme pour faire disparaître ma honte et finalement sortit et m'habillait. Je me regardais vaguement dans la glace et me détaillais silencieusement.

Mes cheveux blonds comme les blés quoiqu'un peu terne à ce moment là, était mi-long et m'arrivait au niveau des épaules, mes grands yeux bleu océanique et céruléen était vide à cet instant, il ne reflétait plus que la peine énorme que je ressentais. Mon corps lui était finement muscler, ni trop ni pas assez, bref j'était beau, même si je ne m'en rendait pas encore compte. Soupirant encore une fois, je sortit de la chambre et de l'auberge payant moi-même la note avant d'aller vagabonder dans la forêt, toute les choses que j'aimais ne me semblait plus d'un très grand attrait pour le moment je n'avait que trois buts important :

-Retrouver Sasuke

-Retrouver Kyuubi

-Retrouver Itachi et le tuer en le faisant s'étouffer avec ses couilles. [1]

C'était simple mais efficace, de plus pour retrouver mon cher démon j'avais ma petite idée mais pour ça il fallait aussi retrouver Sasuke. Je m'assis dans une clairière et comme la dernière fois je faisais le vide dans mon esprit, mais comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul des souvenirs remontaient en moi comme un poison incandescent qui me brûlait tout entier, je me revoyait enfant dans une clairière semblable à celle-ci, dans la forêt autour de Konoha. C'est ce jour là …. Ce jour là que j'ai pus sourire grâce à toi…

_**Flash Back sortez les oreillers **_ [2]

_(On passe à un point de vue extérieur) _

Un petit garçon pleurait assis à même le sol, les bras autour des genoux et la tête sur ceux ci. L'enfant ne devait avoir que cinq voir six ans, il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps celui-ci secouer de lourd sanglot. Ce petit garçon était blond, et si l'on avait pu voir ses yeux, on aurait plongé dans un océan bleu et attirant, inondé de larmes. Soudain alors que le petit garçon ne faisais pas attention à autour de lui, un jeune garçon du même age surgit de la forêt et fut surpris de trouver le blondinet ici. Le nouvelle arrivant, les cheveux aussi noir que son regard profond et vide, observait le petit enfant triste avec étonnement. Il finit par s'approcher de lui et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur et continua de le regarder alors que le petit blond ne le remarquait pas. Le brun lui dit d'une voix ou raisonnait le vide, une voix froide sans sentiment mais pas agressive :

« -Dit-moi… pourquoi tu pleure ? [3]

Le jeune blond releva brusquement la tête et regarda apeurer le jeune brun qui le regardait aussi, avec un regard vide d'expression. L'enfant répondit d'une voix encore tremblante

« -Je..je ne pleure pas !!

-Hn.. à qui tu veux le faire croire ? ,lui demanda le brun.

-Je… les gens ne m'aime pas…,dit le blondin sombrement

-hn ? ,s'étonna son interlocuteur.

-Ils... me frappe… mais je pleure plus !! je suis grand, s'exclama le blond

-Pourquoi te font-ils du mal ? Demanda de nouveau l'impassible

-Je ne sais pas…, ajouta le blondinet

Les deux enfant se regardèrent un moment puis le brun pris tout simplement le petit blond dans ses bras, au début ils furent tous deux surpris par ce geste inattendu, le brun lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait pris dans ses bras et le jeune blondinet ne si attendait pas. Mais aucun des deux ne protesta ou essaya de se défaire de l'étreinte, comme si tous les deux avait besoin de cette douceur qu'il n'avait plus ou jamais eu. Au bout d'un temps de silence le blond pris la parole :

« Et toi ? pourquoi tu pleure ?

-Je ne pleure pas !

-Toi peut-être pas, mais ton cœur si …,rétorqua le blond d'un voix douce.

Le brun regarda l'enfant plutôt étrange qui se trouvait dans ses bras, comment avait-il pu deviner que lui-même était triste ? Il ne se posa pas la question bien longtemps et répondit le plus impassiblement du monde même si au fond de ses yeux le blondinet pus distinguer une étincelle de tristesse et de haine :

« Ma famille, a était tué..

-Alors … tu est comme moi ? s'étonna le jeune blond.

-Hn ?

-Seul ,répondit-il

Les deux ce regardèrent encore longuement, aucun ne voulait briser ce silence tranquille qui c'était installer, le blond dans les bras protecteur du brun, rien ne semblait plus pouvoir les atteindre. Mais chaque chose à une fin et le brun finit par dire qu'il devait rentrer, alors les deux enfants perdue se séparèrent et le brun commençait à partir quand l'ange blond lui demanda :

« -Comment tu t'appelle ?!!!

-Sasuke !! lança le brun de loin, et toi ?

-Naruto ,répondit ce dernier avec un magnifique sourire

Ils ne dirent rien d'autre, tous deux apaiser de leur douleur l'espace de quelque instant, avant que la dure réalité ne les aspire de nouveau. Deux anges perdue dans les dédales de la vie alors qu'il était bien trop jeune, bien trop innocent pour ce monde qui leur avait coupé les ailes sans qu'il ne demande rien à la vie.

Fin du flash Back vous pouvez ranger les oreillers ^^

_**(on repasse à un point de vue intérieur) **_

C'était ce jour là que je m'était trouver une autre raison de vivre, toi, tu avait tellement apporté dans ma vie, tu n'aura jamais conscience de tout ce que tu représentait dans mon âme. C'est le cœur moins triste que je me relevait, j'avais pris une décision lorsque tu était partit, et je m'y tiendrait je respecterait ma promesse, c'est ça être un ninja après tout..

Je reprenait donc mon chemin vers l'endroit ou on nous avait dit que je pouvais retrouver Sasuke, lorsque tout ce bouscula autour de moi, j'eu tout juste le temps de sentir sa présence que déjà je me faisais attaquer, me retournant en vitesse je contrait le coup qui m'était destinée et ripostait rapidement, le shinobi en face moi me semblait vaguement familier, puis alors qu'il me donnait un coup de kunaï je réussi à le bloquer in extremis et me retrouvait donc dans une position qui me revint tout de suite à l'esprit. Mon combat contre ces ninja inconnue, qui me semblait tellement lointain, lorsque j'était avec mon équipe [4] l'agresseur était le même. Alors que je réfléchissait j'avait eu un moment de relâchement, j'avais l'habitude mais dans ces moment j'avais kyuubi pour me prévenir sauf que là.. j'était seul. Je vit le coup partire, je vit même le reflet de la lame et elle me transperça violemment la côte, je tombait accroupi en suffoquant de ma blessure. Mon ennemie me regarda l'espace d'un instant puis il s'éloigna doucement, une fois a un bon mètre, il retira sa capuche et son masque. Je crut être mort et être au paradis, tu était là devant moi, ton éternelle regard sombre légèrement moqueur comme à chaque fois que tu me regardait. Mais cette fois dans ton regard je pus y lire quelque chose, une phrase dite muettement, car tu avait trop de fierté pour le dire a voix haute et cette phrase me réchauffa mon cœur briser :

**Retrouve-moi.. si tu le peut**

Je l'est tout de suite compris, j'avais tellement l'habitude de t'observer que je pouvais décrypter tous les sentiments de t'es yeux.

Je te regardais longuement, j'avais tellement attendu ce moment, j'en avais rêvé et aujourd'hui te voilà vraiment devant moi. Je n'osais y croire réellement j'aurais tant voulut que le temps s'arrête maintenant et que je puisse garder cet instant en mémoire. Mais tout chose a une fin et tu passa ton chemin après que ne regard soit rester accrocher l'un à l'autre.. L'espace de quelque seconde j'en aurais même oublié comment respirer…, je te retrouverais soit en sur.

A suivre…

**Petit délire de fin pour l'auteur et ses amies :**

Fofolle : Fiuuu !!! il était pas facile mais je l'est réussi !!!

Tytille ; c'est pas trop tôt !!

Tily : ça fait un moment qu'on l'attendait celui là !

Akio : exactement !! tu pourrait pas écrire plus vite ?

Fofolle : bande de jamais contente !!!! TvT

[1] Fofolle : C'est tout ce qu'il mériteeeeuuuu è_é

Tytille : Ouaiiiis mais tu mériterais pas mieux pour avoir écrit c'est horreur

Fofolle : je veux bien mais on va avoir un problème anatomique

Tily : mais qu'elle est con !!!

[2] Fofolle : Mon premiere flash back *x*

Akio : t'es fière ?

Fofolle : ba .. eu ... oui ^^

[3] Fofolle : je savais bien que j'arriverais à le glisser dans ce chapitre

Tytille : C'est pas plutôt dans le chapitre précédent qu'il fallais le mettre ?

Fofolle : Zut ! ouais mais dans le chapitre précédent y'avait pas de Flash Back

Tily : u_u gogole

[4] Fofolle : pour ceux qui on la mémoire courte relire le chapitre 1


	6. Douleur, combat et délivrance

**Yukimai-chan : **Je suis impardonnable de ce retard mais bon j'avais pas trop d'idée et pas vraiment la tête a ça … donc j'espère que cette suite te plaira autant

**lafolleNeko-girlz :** Merci la folle !!^^ Je sais je suis the best |Akio : et très modeste en plus… u_u | Fofolle : oh la ferme hein !!

_**Donc voilà le chapitre six Oo… :**_

_**Couples : Sasu/Naru à venir, Ita/Naru … et d'autre à venir aussi ^^attention, violence !**_

Chapitre 6 : Douleur, combat et délivrance

Je restais là encore un peu, le visage immobile et sans expressions les yeux dans le vague, si quelqu'un était passer à ce moment là il m'aurait sûrement pris pour un fou ou un mort qui sait ? Mais ne l'était-je pas ? Fou, fou de lui, fou de son regard, fou au point d'en oublier tout autre chose. N'était-je pas le plus fou d'entre nous de continuer de te poursuivre sans relâche alors qu'on m'avait dit et répéter que tu ne reviendrais pas, avec ou sans moi ?

Je continuais de fixer le vide un instant puis me secouait la tête il fallait que je me reprenne, que j'oublie pour un moment que j'avais croisé ton regard d'onyx impénétrable et que pourtant j'arrivais à sonder avec l'expérience. Je soupirais et sursautais en le faisant une réaction de ma part tellement j'étais amorphe me surpris, je déplaçais lentement mes mains sur ma blessure et concentraient mon chakra pour qu'il me soigne, pour l'instant rester en vie était ma priorité. Une fois soignées et sûr que je ne m'effondrerais pas je me levais doucement avec délicatesse et attention. Quand je fus debout je regardais autour de moi, et me rendit compte que malgré mais belle parole j'étais relativement perdue, je me mordis la lèvre inférieure anxieusement puis respirait un grand coup et fermait les yeux.

Malgré ma séparation avec mon renard nos liens était assez puissant pour me permettre de garder une once de ses instincts, c'est donc avec un stress légitime que je reniflais l'air autour de moi, cherchant une trace de lui. Finalement alors que je commençais seulement a désespéré, je retrouvais une parcelle de son odeur, j'étais sûr que c'était lui, cette odeur je l'aurais reconnue entre milles. Prenant mon élan je m'élançais donc dans cette direction espérant pouvoirs me déplacer sans encombre [1]

Je guettais nerveusement les alentours pour vérifier une possible présence d'un ennemie, mais au bout d'un moment je relâchais un peu ma garde il n'y avait personne dans les environs immédiats ce qui me rassura partiellement. Mais ce fut d'une toute autre attaque dont j'aurais du me méfier, mais d'une attaque plus subtile plus camoufler et plus dangereuse encore. Je regardais tranquillement autour de moi quand j'entendit une voix.. non pas une voix, mais _la_ voix, celle de Kyuubi, mais bizarrement il riait du rire puissant qui est le sien. J'allais tout de suite regarder au fond de moi-même.. mais rien… il n'y était toujours pas, pourtant j'entendais encore son rire il résonnait en moi comme si…. Si je l'imaginais, mais ça ne pouvait pas être ça ! Je tournais la tête, regardant autour de moi j'avais peur, encore plus peur que lorsque Itachi m'avait violé, je ne voulais pas le perdre et encore moins devenir fou.

Le mal de crane me frappa en un éclair me laissant haletant et ma chaleur corporelle augmenta d'un coup me faisans transpirer, je fini par je ne sais qu'elle moyen par atterrire sur le sol, je ne me souvenais pas avoir plier les genoux, j'avais tellement mal à la tête puis la douleur s'enchaîna, comme si un liquide nocif voyageait dans mon corps et chaque endroit ou il passait devenait incandescent. Je me mordais la lèvre pour ne pas hurler ma douleur, mon cœur était atteint, je le sentais presque brûler sous mes doigts crispés, mes yeux révulser tournait dans tous les sens cherchant désespérément ou m'accrocher et puis, je les attendais, tous les deux leur rire, lointain mais si distinct et lorsque je fermais les yeux, je les vis tous deux devant moi, s'éloignant de plus en plus leur rire devenant plus rauque plus long, ils étaient à peine quelques mètres de moi mais je ne pouvais rien faire J'avais mal, tout mon corps me brûlait atrocement à présent j'aurais eu envie de mourir de crier à quelqu'un d'arrêter ce feu sur moi mais il continuait inexorablement j'étais seul, la solitude me rongeait trop et me poussait à des extrémités inconcevables, je te voyais toi, puis mon renard adorer vous me regardiez moi pauvre chose que j'étais vous, vous souriez et vous retourner sans me regarder pour disparaître au loin, je voulais crier pour vous rappelez mais rien n'y faisait aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche… j'étais faible et impuissant. Les rires se transformèrent en cri déchirant l'espace et le faible bruit qui s'y trouvait, Je voyais cet œil rouge et noir énorme devant moi il tournait puis, je le vit, Itachi un sourire dangereux il me répétait que j'était faible, que jamais je ne retrouverais Sasuke que je ne le méritait pas pour mettre laisser faire fasse à lui, mes mains plaqués sur mes tympans je voulait faire taire se bruit insupportable mais il venait de l'intérieure et je ne pouvais les réduirent au silence. J'avais toujours plus mal et me recrovillait sur moi-même pour chasser toute mes pensés et touts les monstres de mes souvenirs, je les entendaient les villageois de Konoha qui me traitait de monstre, me frappait et Kyuubi qui tentait de sortir pour leur régler leur compte… je soupirai longuement alors que la douleur c'était arrêter mais je continuais à entendre des voix de plus en plus présente.

Soudain contre tout attente, plus aucun bruit ne se firent entendre, je reprenait contact avec ce qui m'entourait et c'est à ce moment que je sentit deux mains sur moi, elle cherchait mon pouls sûrement, elles était douce et tellement fraîche sur ma peau brûlante, une fois leur examen finit les mains ne me quittèrent pas, j'avais du soupirer de bien-être à un moment mais ne m'en souciait guère plus. Je me sentit soudain soulevé et j'avais l'impression de flotter, j'était bien ainsi et je fini par perdre connaissance.

_(Fin du Pov Naruto)_

_(Début de Pov de ???)_

Je m'éloignait rapidement alors qu'un petit sourire venait se dessiner sur mes lèvres, il avait eu l'air si… abasourdit puis si heureux… finalement je croit qu'il avait été plus déterminer qu'autre chose, cette petite course poursuite me plaisais bien, mais alors que j'approchais des 1 mètre de distance je sentit _son _chakra en proie à une agitation que je ne connaissais pas … surpris et un peu effrayé, je dois l'avouer. Courant en sens inverse, je me dépêchait de retrouver mon ange, et se fut un choque lorsque je le vit, allonger par terre transpirant et geignant avec douleur et tellement de tristesse que j'en fut moi-même affecté. Il répétait sans arrêt « nan ne partez pas rester avec moi » alors je m'approchait de lui, difficilement car avec tout le chakra qu'il déversait autour de lui c'était plus le parcourt du combattant qu'autre chose. Un fois tout près je posais mes mains sur ses cheveux et il sembla commencer à s'apaiser, je la retirait puis réitérais l'expérience mais cette fois j'en profitait pour chercher son pouls, si son cœur battait trop vite cela pouvait être dangereux.

Heureusement tout allait bien, mes mains semblait le calmer et il respirait calmement, je lui caressais encore le visage puis le pris délicatement dans mes bras, presque automatiquement Naruto passa ses bras autour de moi et s'accrocha à ma veste . Un doux sourire pris place sur mes lèvres, sur le coup il était tellement mignon que j'aurais eu envie de l'embrasser de le dévorer et de le faire mien tout entier, je laissais mon regard migré vers le bas de son corps.. doucement le long de ses abdominaux la courbe de ses reins, et je m'arrêtait là pour ne pas craquer et profitez de lui inconscient. Je vérifiait autour de moi et trouvait rapidement mon bonheur, une grotte sombre et humide mais qui fera l'affaire. Je me précipitait dedans et allumait un feu, puis, je déposait Naruto a mes cotés avant d'inspecter les lieux, souriant amuser par la situation un peu clicher dans laquelle nous étions. J'allais m'assoire au cotés du jeune blondinet attendant passionnant qu'il se réveille, il avait plusieurs chose à me dire et pas des moindres j'en était sur. Mais j'était sur aussi que ne resterais pas longtemps une fois celui-ci réveillé notre jeu n'était pas fini

A suivre….

**Petit délire de fin pour l'auteur et ses amies :**

Fofolle : ….

Tily ; il est pas fameux ce chapitre

Tytille : ouais c'est clair

Akio : mais normalement le prochain doit être meilleur *c*

Fofolle : oui par-ce que là je suis pas satisfaite du tout mais alors du tout !!!

Reviews ?

[1] ] Fofolle : C'est ça Naru rêve !! aussi longtemps que tu seras dans cette fics tu ne pourras pas être tranquille mouahaha

Tytille : mais arrête !! le pauvre tu crois pas qu'il en a eu assez ?!!

Fofolle : huumm… nan ***v*]**

Haut du formulaire

Bas du formulaire


	7. Je t'aime, et si ?

**lectrice****: **Merci pour ton commentaire ^^ j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire pas tapé c'est tout ^^

**lafolleNeko-girlz :** Voila la suite ne t'énerve pas si il y a encore du suspense mais voilà !! j'adore ça !!! en plus tu me comprend nous sommes deux folles XD je te remercie de suivre autant mon histoire.

_**Donc voilà le chapitre sept Oo… :**_

_**Couples : Sasu/Naru à venir, Ita/Naru … et d'autre à venir aussi ^^attention, violence !**_

Chapitre 7 : Je t'aime, et si … ?

(pov Naru narrateur par défaut)

Je volais dans un brouillard noir, je ne voyais rien autour de moi mais je sentais la chaleur qui émanait de quelque chose, ou de quelqu'un je n'aurais su le dire. Je me sentais bien et n'avait pas envie d'ouvrire les yeux, du moins jusqu'à un certain moment, je commençais avoir soudainement froid, et le silence devenait pesant, je ne voyais toujours rien. C'est alors qu'apparue cet chose qui me rendait fou, qui me faisaient devenir plus que l'ombre de moi, cet chose qu'il m'avait infligé maintenant je le savais.

Il apparut comme un mauvais fond, comme quelque chose que vous sachiez qu'elle était là, mais que vous ne pouviez voir, j'aurais voulu fermer les yeux, mais ils restaient ouvert contre ma volonté. J'observais alors cet œil rouge strié de noir, trois virgules qui se mirent à tournés dans une danse morbide et de mauvais présage, je voulais crier pour appeler de l'aide mais rien à faire je restais impuissant face à mon cauchemars.

Ce fut donc dans un hurlement à fendre l'âme que je me réveillais et reprenais conscience avec la réalité, et la première chose que je vis se fut … le plafond rocailleux d'une grotte très certainement, je me redressais avec douceur car un mal de crâne affreux venait tout juste de m'attaquer. Une fois complètement réveillé, je me mit à reprendre mes vieux réflexe et observait l'endroit ou je me trouvait regardant ou ce trouvait la sortit et combien de temps je mettrai à l'atteindre. Un petit rire attira alors mon attention je tournais vivement la tête, si vite que je crus me faire un torticolis et découvrit l'auteur de mon arrivé ici, sûrement, et du rire…

« Sasuke.. ? »

Il était de dos mais même ainsi je pouvais l'identifier facilement j'avais tellement de fois rêver sa silhouette que mes draps sans souviennent encore, il se tourna vers moi avec la grâce qui le qualifiait et me regarda dans les yeux avec cette étincelle de moquerie qu'il n'avait que pour moi, du moins je m'accrochais à y croire. Enfin !! Après tant de temps, tant de recherche je pouvais vraiment le contempler, plus que la dernière fois, plongeant au plus profond des puits noirs d'encre de ses yeux voulant m'y noyer et ne jamais en ressortir. O dieu que cela m'avait manqué, comme une drogue forte sous le nez d'un repentit, il y a peu. Je l'observais, chaque parcelle de son visage magnifique s'imprégnant au fond de rétine.

Puis contre toute attente, il ne dit rien et s'approcha de moi, il s'approcha encore jusqu'à n'être qua quelque centimètre de moi, je sentais son souffle régulier sur mon visage, la chaleur de sa proximité, j'aurais pu fermer les yeux pour profiter à fond de ces sensations mais non, je décidais de continuer d'arpenter l'infinie de ses yeux. Il souriait, de son petit sourire en coin à la fois amuser et sûr de gagner, car oui des l'instant ou il m'avait approché, il avait gagné.

Son odeur m'enivrait et je sus moi aussi que j'avais complètement perdu, perdue la tête, je devenais encore plus fou qu'avant en sa présence, alors que le silence s'éternisait il le brisa de sa voix grave et velouté :

« Naruto… Tu me dois une fière chandelle

« Ah ? Et comment puis-je te rembourser ? Demandai-je sur le souffle.

« De la meilleure façon qui soit Naruto… après tout tu m'appartiens, me sourit-il

« Non… de moins seulement maintenant, contrai-je

Ce qui était tout à fait vraie j'avais une dette envers lui mais je me refusais à lui appartenir et ses ça qui le poussait à continuer, mais qui l'énervait aussi, selon lui et ses principes un Uchiwa obtient tout ce qu'il veut, mais voilà moi je ne m'offrais pas à lui malgré mon envie grandissante et puissante. Notre petit jeu du chat et de la souris durait maintenant depuis 3 ans, et à chaque fois c'était pareil. C'est aussi pour cette raison que je n'avais pas compris ni accepter son départ

Il sourit un peu plus et passa doucement ses doigts frais sur ma joue puis sur mes pommettes avant de s'attarder sur mes lèvres, son sourire ne le quittait pas et il finit par s'approcher doucement de moi, j'aurais très bien pu le repousser et il le savait, mais à cet instant tout ce que je voulais c'était lui, je voulais qu'il me touche, m'embrasse et me prouve qu'il tenait un tant soit peu à moi. J'en avais tout oublié aussi bien ma quête que mais inquiétude plus que lui contait à mes yeux.

Finalement après quelque seconde d'attente ses lèvres douce et tentante se posèrent avec envie sur les miennes, avec envie, mais également avec une tendresse sans limite. Sur le coup je crut défaillir, il m'embrassa chastement quelque instant puis sa langue s'invita à la partie, glissant contre mes lèvres il ne demanda pas vraiment mon avis et força délicatement la barrière qu'elles faisaient [1] il introduit donc sa langue joueuse dans ma bouche et alla chercher sa semblable camarade de jeux, nous nous embrassâmes donc un moment pour finalement se séparer par manque d'oxygène, j'en aurais presque maudit le faite que l'on doivent respirer.

Mais je n'eut pas le temps d'emmètre quelconque malédiction que Sasuke s'appuyait sur moi pour me faire m'allonger. Il se positionna à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi me gratifiant de son éternel sourire qui me faisaient fondre. Puis il retourna attaquer mes lèvres mais cette fois avec une ardeur qui m'enflamma et je ne put m'empêcher de pousser un léger gémissement sous l'attaque enflammer, cela du lui plaire car il sourit un peu plus et s'éloigna de quelque centimètre, séparant nos lèvres par la même occasion :

« Si tu gémis ainsi je vais avoir du mal a me retenir…tu es si impatient, me susurra t-il d'une voix suave déclenchant d'innombrable frisson chez moi

« Qui à dit que je voulais que tu te retiennes ? Dit-je avec un air taquin.

Il me répondit par un sourire et m'embrassa de nouveau, cette fois ses mains froides se posèrent sur ma peau brûlante d'envie déclenchant de nouveau frissons, je soupirais doucement lorsque sa main commença doucement à caresser mon torse et mon ventre s'attardant sur mes grains de chair brune pour me faire frémir de plus belle, je savais qu'il s'amusait comme un fou de me voir languire ainsi de ses caresses. Sasuke retira complètement mon tee-shirt et descendit ses lèvres dans mon cou puis sur mon épaule, partout il les déposait j'avais l'impression de brûler, que l'endroit qu'il embrassait ou passait sa langue désirait qu'il recommence. Des petits soupirs et gémissements m'échappait par à-coup, il descendit encore plus ses lèvres et posa sa main sur mon intimité déjà bien réveillée la malaxant doucement par-dessus mon pantalon, un hoquet m'échappa quand il le fit et je me cambrais un peu contre son corps poussant un gémissement plus audible, mais il y résonnait une supplication qu'il fasse plus, je le voulais maintenant lui et lui seul.

Comme s'il avait entendu mes pensé et ma demande sa main libre vint défaire la boucle de mon pantalon avant de défaire la braguette avec les dents tout en continuant à me regarder chaudement, sous son regard j'en tremblais d'excitation alors qu'enfin il baissai mon pantalon, se fut un vrai soupire de soulagement qui traversa mes lèvres même si je n'étais pas encore tout à fait libéré de ma prison de tissu, il remonta vers moi et m'embrassa de nouveau avant d'attraper mes poignets et de les élevés au-dessus de ma tête un sourit taquin sur les lèvres. Je lui lançais un regard interrogateur mais il ne répondit pas, et finalement lâcha mes mains, mais je m'aperçut que je ne pouvais plus les descendre, jetant un œil au-dessus de moi je vis avec effarement qu'il me les avait attachés avec un fils qui servait habituellement à accrocher les kunaï entre eux, je rougis beaucoup et réorientait mon regard vers lui. Il admirait son travaille d'un œil appréciateur puis vint se coller à moi pour me dire avec une sensualité telle qu'elle fit redoubler mon érection de vigueur jusqu'à m'en faire mal :

« J'ai tellement envie de toi…. Tu est si désirable.

« Sas…Sasuke tu..aaAAh !!!

Il venait purement et simplement de glisser sa main sous le dernier rempart de tissu qu'il me restait et prendre le fruit de mon désir entre ses doigts habile, m'arrachant un superbe gémissement si on en croyait son visage réjouit. Je fermais les yeux et tentait de garder une lueur de lucidité dans mon esprit, mais c'était peine perdue les va et viens qu'il venait de commencer me faisais tourner la tête, finalement il me retira mon sous-vêtement et sourit comme un enfant devant son nouveau jouet, car oui au fond ces ça que j'était pour lui, un jouet..

Il posa ses lèvres chaude et demandeuse sur mon ventre et joua avec les courbes de mes abdos avant de descendre encore plus et ce mettre à lécher la peau autour de mon intimité sans y toucher, il avait même retiré sa main d'autour. La chaleur se répandait en moi comme une traînée de poudre et je haletait pour qu'il me prenne en bouche. Souriant comme un vainqueur il caressa le bout de mon pénis du bout de ses doigts avant de le prendre dans sa bouche en entier. Un véritable crie de plaisir résonna dans la grotte alors qu'il commençait des va et vient doux et rapide à la fois. Mes gémissement fort et sans retenue se mirent à envahir l'espace et malgré le faite que nous soyons dans une grotte la chaleur montait rapidement entre nos deux corps le mien transpirant de plaisir et d'envie le sien étant dans le même état. C'est va et viens de plus en plus rapide finire par me conduire au point de non-retour j'e voulait le prévenir mais ce fut trop et je jouis dans sa bouche dans un gémissement de plaisir bien plus puissant que les autres.

Je restait dans l'ivresse de la jouissance un moment et quand je repris pied ce fut me retrouver confronté au regard inquiet de Sasuke, je l'interrogeait de regard et il se contenta de montrer mon ventre de doigt, surpris je me redressait un peu et fixai mon ventre, là je vit ce qui inquiétait mon amant, le sceau de Kyuubi était apparue sur le coup de l'excitation et on pouvait distinguer autour le sceau d'emprisonnement qui avait mis Itachi, sur le coup je détournais la tête et le regard, j'avais vraiment honte qu'il est vu sa, surtout qu'il semblait avoir compris la teneur de se sceau ce qu'il représentait, quelqu'un avait eu assez d'intimité avec moi pour le mettre il devait être furieux. Mais ce ne fut pas la colère que j'entendit dans ses parole mais plutôt l'anxiété, de l'inquiétude et de la peur

« Naruto… que t'est t-il arrivé ? »

A suivre….

**Petit délire de fin pour l'auteur et ses amies :**

Fofolle : Petit sondage !! voulez-vous que j'alterne les pov entre naruto et sasuke chacun leur tour pour voir la scène selon leur yeux ? Ou alors je continue sur seulement un pov naru ^^

Tytille : t'es qu'une sadique en faite !!!

Tily : Ouais c'est clair.. comment tu peux couper maintenant !!!!

Akio : c'est pas justeeuu

Fofolle : calme calme ranger moi tout ça c'est dangereux

Reviews ? « va se cacher dans un abri anti-atomique »

[1] Fofolle : Humm…

Tytille : quoi ?

Akio : elle est en train de se poser une question existentielle

Tily : je crains le pire u_u

Fofolle : je vient de me rendre compte mais.. comment on peu forcer quelque chose avec délicatesse.. humm

les autres : -_-

Haut du formulaire

Bas du formulaire


	8. Je t'aime, mais tu ne le saura pas

Lafolleneko-girlz : Excuse-moi pour ce retard impardonnable je vais essayer lors de ce chapitre d'alterner les deux pour voir ^^ en espérant que tu me liras encore

Lectrice : Je suis sadique ^^, mais maintenant on va avoir les révélations du moins je vais essayer u_u

Chapitre 8 :Je t'aime mais tu ne le saura pas..

Pov Naruto :

Il me regardait toujours, mais je ne savais pas quoi dire. Que pouvais-je bien inventer pour lui expliquer la présence de ce sceau ? De plus j'avais bien compris en le regardant dans les yeux, qu'il savait à quoi s'en tenir et que ce n'était pas la peine de mentir, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était un nom et lui comme moi l'avions bien compris.

Seul problème c'est que ce nom me restait coincer en travers de la gorge, d'une part car Sasuke était sûr de l'avoir tué et d'autre part, par-ce que j'avais peur de ce nom, peur de lui. J'essayait vainement de me creuser la tête pour trouver quelque chose, mais la couleur envoûtante de ses orbes me brûlait, m'incitant à dire la vérité. Soupirant doucement je détournait le regard, mais mon amant ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et me remit face à lui avant de m'embrasser et de me susurrer :

« Tu peux tout me dire Naruto.. tu le sais »

« Oui, mais… »

Je le savais parfaitement mais j'avais peur de le lui dire. Finalement prenant une grande bouffer d'air je lâchait sur le ton le plus détaché que je pouvais, mais j'était sûr et certain que ma voix avait tremblé :

« Itachi.. »

Rien qu'a l'évocation de ce nom, Sasuke se raidit et il me dévisagea l'air de me prendre pour un fou puis toute la réalité des choses lui sauta à la figure et ses yeux onix se teintèrent de rouge. J'eu un mouvement de recul mais je m'aperçut qu'il me tenait par la taille, possessivement, j'était surpris, n'ayant pas eu conscience qu'il est passer son bras autour de moi. Je le regardait encore dans les yeux, qui eux devenait de plus en plus rouge à mesure qu'il prenait toute l'ampleur de la situation

¨Pov Sasuke

Je lui avait demandé, j'avais forcé ma chance en lui lançant un de mes regards, dont je savait qu'il était friand, mais maintenant, j'aurais voulut ne jamais le savoir. Cet enfoiré avait osé poser ses sales pattes d'assassin sur MON Naruto ? Il allait me le payer, mais une pensée vicieuse fusa dans mon esprit, s'il avait pu mettre le sceau ici.. c'est qu'il…

Je refusais de songé à cette éventualité, avait-je le choix ? De plus il fallait que j'en est le cœur net, je sentit le mouvement de recul de mon amant, je devait faire peur à voir pour qu'il s'éloigne ainsi. Mais je le tenait contre moi et ne comptait pas le lâcher. L'observant je lui posait la question fatidique, qui lui arracha une grimace, apparemment il aurait voulut que je la garde pour moi :

« Naru.. Est-ce qu'il.. Ta fait quelque chose ? »

« Sasuke.. Il ma .. Violé ..Je.. », bégaya t-il les yeux plein de larmes

Doucement, comme de peur de le casser, je passait ma main sur ses joues et en essuyait les larmes, me regard c'était adoucit, je le sentait, puisque Naruto était moins tendu, il paraissait même soulager de mon peu de réaction. O mais ne t'inquiète pas de cela mon petit renard, je garde les grande explosion pour cette enflure, je ne te montrerait pas ma colère de peur de te faire culpabiliser.. Mais je l'égorgerait de mes propres mains et plus jamais il ne te touchera.

Précautionneusement je le rallongeait au sol et lui sourit tendrement puis j'activait mes sharingan et regardait l'étendu des dégâts que faisais le sceau… Intéressant, il bloquait toutes les arrivés de chakra de Kyuubi, également il endormait sa conscience. Je fis descendre deux de mes doigt long de la gorge de Naruto puis sur son torse jusqu'à son sceau, me régalant des frissons qu'il le parcourait puis, le tenant fortement contre moi je ne répondait pas à ses interrogations muette et me contentait de lancer :

« Ca risque de faire mal.. »

Et s'en prévenir plus que cela, j'enfonçait mes doigt dans son ventre [1], un glapissement de douleur lui échappa, mais j'en fit abstraction et déversait mon chakra dans le sceau pour le briser, au bout de deux longues minutes douloureuse pour lui et difficile pour moi, le justu lâcha et libéra le démon, ce qui eu pour effet de me propulser contre le mur où je me cognai la tête et m'évanouit

Pov Naruto

Il était en colère, même s'il voulait me le cacher, je le sentait dans son attitude et son regard, tu ne peux rien me cacher Sasuke, je te connais que trop bien. Mais je ne disait rien le laissant croire qu'il m'avait dupé, il me serra contre lui sûrement sans s'en rendre compte car son regard était perdue dans le vide, il devait cogiter tout cela.

Le regard doux il posa deux doigt dans mon cou puis les descendit sur mon torse puis mon ventre, de long frissons me parcoururent alors, je lui posait muettement la question de ce qu'il faisais, il se contenta de me répondre par un, ça risque de faire mal…Je me préparait à recevoir la douleur, mais comme vous le savez sûrement, on ne peut jamais se préparer assez.

Le douleur en question arriva trop vite à mon goût, me vrillant tous les muscles les uns après les autres, une torture telle que j'était sûr d'avoir hurler, je ne savait pas, je n'avais plus conscience de rien, j'avais trop mal. Cette douleur disparue aussi vite qu'elle était apparue et laissa place à un demi-coma, je me sentait étrangement léger, je flottait au milieu de nul part. Dû moins c'est ce que je pensais, jusqu'à voir les contours se dessiner, flou et opaque, mais ce dessiner tout de même.

Des tuyaux, voilà ce que je voyait, enfin je pense que c'était ça. Peut à peut la vue me revenait en même temps que tout mes autres sens et ce que j'avais pris pour des tuyaux se révéla êtres des barreaux. Derrière ceux-ci se tenait une forme gigantesque mais indistincte, je tendait la main vers cette forme familière lorsqu'une voix gargantuesque s'éleva, grave mais féminine, une voix que je connaissait trop bien et qui me réchauffa le cœur :

_« Alors gamin ? Je m'absente à peine quelques heures et tu fait la fête sans moi ? »_

« Kyuu-chan ! » m'écriait-je au comble du bonheur »

_« Qui d'autre ? Je t'est manqué ? » _me répondit-elle avec ironie

Ce fut avec tout sauf de l'ironie que je répondit

« Oui.. »

_« Commence pas à faire des sentiments petit.. je suis émotive »_

Et là, le ciel aurait pus me tomber sur la tête cela n'aurait rien changé car, je riait.. Il me sembla que je n'avais pas rit depuis des siècles, mais là maintenant devant ma démone qui me regardait gentiment, je riait tout ce que je pouvait, ce n'était dû quant partie à la phrase de ma démone, c'était aussi un relâchement de mes nerfs, j'avais tellement était sous pression c'est dernier jour que rire me faisais un bien fou.

Je me repris lentement et quittait l'antre du démon, après lui avoir rouvert la porte, et revint à la réalité. La première chose qui me frappa c'est l'absence de Sasuke, le deuxième se fut qu'il était allonger contre le mur inconscient. Paniqué j'accourais vers lui et essayait de le réveiller sans grand succès. Après une rapide analyse je remarquait qu'il n'était pas blessé gravement seulement sonné.

Soupirant de soulagement le pris dans mes bras, c'est là que je remarquait le chakra de Kyuubi qui déferlait autour de moi pour me protéger, souriant, je compris la raison de l'expulsions pur et simple de Sasuke, le chakra l'avait repousser le prenant pour un ennemie. Avec une faciliter déconcertante, je faisais partir le chakra en le congédiant à l'intérieure de moi, puis j'allongeai mon amant là où j'était précédemment.

Pov Sasuke [2]

Noir, il faisais noir, mais comparé à ce que j'aurait pensé, il ne faisais pas froid, au contraire même, il faisais chaud. Mais pas une chaleur suffocante, non, une chaleur agréable, vous savez comme celle que vous ressentez lorsque vous, vous réveillez le matin très tôt et que vous devez vous levez alors que vos draps son encore chaud[3]... Et bien c'était ce genre de chaleur là. Doucement, avec une flemme plus que normale, j'ouvrait les yeux… pour tomber sur des perles aigue-marine qui me fixait avec joie et remerciement.

Sur le coup je doit avouer que je n'est pas tout compris, surtout lorsque de lèvres vinrent se coller au miennes dans un long baiser des plus passionné. Ce qui m'étonna encore plus se fut que j'était totalement réactif à ces lèvres, alors que je me sentait comateux et qu'un mal de crânes abominable me chauffait la tête. Une fois le baiser rompus Naruto me chuchota quelque chose que je ne compris pas, mais vu son regard c'était fait exprès.

Pov Naruto

A peine eu-je finit de l'embrasser que je m'approchait de lui et murmurait assez bas pour qu'il ne puisse entendre :

« Je t'aime.. »

A suivre…

**Petit délire de fin pour l'auteuse et ses amies :**

Fofolle :Voilaaaaa j'ai reuuussssiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!

« Fofolle se fait fracasser par tout les lecteurs et toute ses potes »

Akio : Ta vue le temps que tu a mit !!!??

Tytille : c'est une honte !!!

Tily : Un désastre.. On a perdue tout nos auditeur

Les autres : TILY !!!

Tily : Ba quoi ?

Fofolle revient d'entre les morts : reviews ?

Les autres : Mais c'est increvable ce truc -_-

[1] ] Fofolle : Pas ailleurs bande de perverses en chaleur

Akio : Dû moins pas tout de suite

[2] Fofolle : _ c'est crevant de passer de l'un a l'autre comme ça

[3] ] Fofolle : Oui je connais tout le monde connais le coup du « je me réveille je doit me lever et mes draps sont des traîtres »

Akio : Oouuii TvT

Tytille : c'est dur la vie

Haut du formulaire

Bas du formulaire


	9. Disparition

Lafolleneko-girlz : Bon ...Houhou !! T'es là ? Non bon tant pis T.T Je suis impardonnable pour mes retard mais le manque de temps et d'inspiration m'avais attaqué

natsuko123 : Rooo mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à dire que je suis sadique ! T.T Je le suis c'est vrai mais quand même !

Lectrice : Merci de me pardonné ce retard ci encore une fois, je ne sais pas si tu lis encore ma fic (j'en doute fort) mais je te le dis quand même ^.^

Chapitre 9:

Disparition

(On reprend sur un Pov Naruto)

Je me réveillais au première lueur du soleil, j'étais complètement nu et avec pour seul barrière de vêtement, ma veste nonchalamment poser sur moi, je soupçonnait Sasuke de l'avoir mis là. Hier soir après plusieurs et douloureuse explication nous avions finis par faire l'amour, assez tendrement dois-je avouer. Sauf que se matin en me réveillant je ne vis personne à mon côté. Je compris rapidement et avec un pincement douloureux au coeur que mon amant était partit dés son réveil.

Pourtant je ne m'en sentait pas spécialement triste, ni même joyeux je me sentais juste vide. Comme si le manque de sa présence me rendait complètement vide de toute émotions. Je plongeais dans le désespoir lorsque une voix grave et tonitruante résonna en moi :

« _Hey gamin, te laisse pas aller ! On doit encore retrouver cette enfoiré d'Itachi pour lui botté le cul !_

_-_Oui oui je sais...Tu veux pas me laisser déprimé en paix 5 minutes ?

-_Non gamin c'est hors de question, alors maintenant tu te ressaisit et tu va trouver les deux Uchiwa l'ainé tu le truicide et le cadet tu te le fait_[1]

-...Oui tu à raison ! Haut les coeurs avec de l'honneur mouahahahah

Je me relevais et m'habillais en vitesse puis, lorsque je fut près je sortit de la grotte qui nous avait accueillit pour cette nuit, Kyuu m'avais parut bizarrement hésitante mais je n'y faisait pas plus attention que ça. Alors que j'arrivais dans la forêt, j'enfonçais ma main dans ma poche et découvrit un bout de papier ou une écriture à l'encre noir, légèrement penché et gracieuse trônait. Je savais que ce n'était pas l'écriture de Sasuke mais pourtant sa y ressemblait. Le grognement de Kyuubi en moi me parvint, QUOI ? L'écriture de Itachi ? Mais qu'est-ce que ce malade avait mis dans ma poche ? Le message n'était absolument pas clair en plus :

_**'Une queue s'est perdue, la vérité n'est pas vérité...Jubi[2]**_

Une queue s'est perdue ? Ouais la tienne dans mon cul espèce de con ! Quoi Kyuu ? Tu dit que c'est sérieux comme message ? Mais je suis sérieux là ! Bref essayons de réfléchir, une queue s'est perdue, c'est peut-être...Eu...Hein ? Comment ça une des tiennes, t'en a toujours eu que 9 Kyuu...Quoique, 'la vérité n'est pas vérité' donc c'est un mensonge. C'est peut-être plausible que se soit une de t'es queue sa expliquerais le 'Jubi' de la fin, mais où serait t'elle passer ? Garde t'es réflexion perverse pour toi démon ! J'avais beau réfléchir tout cela me paraissait trop compliquer et hors de porté pour le moment. Je devais retrouver Itachi de mes deux, le faire parler et ensuite le faire s'étouffer avec ses couilles !

Sur ces idées merveilleuse que je me mis en route, laissant l'odorat de Kyuubi me guider.

Pov Sasuke :

Il faisait encore nuit lorsque je me suis réveiller, à mes côté Naruto dormais paisiblement. Je souris tendrement à cette vision, puis je m'aperçut en parcourant son corps des yeux qu'il était complètement nu. Rougissant légèrement j'attrapais sa veste que nous avions délaisser pendant cete nuit et la glissais sur sa nudité. Je ne pus cependant résister à l'envie de déposer mes lèvres contre les siennes. Une fois habiller je sortis et regardait autour de moi, le soleil ne tarderais pas à se lever si on en croyait les chants des oiseaux.

Sans un regard en arrière je m'élançais dans l'immensité de la forêt, je savais où et comment trouver mon traitre de frère. Je me rendrais au sanctuaire Uchiwa, j'étais certain qu'il serait là-bas, et je pourrais le tuer pour toute les souffrances qu'il nous avais apporté à Naruto et moi. Je courrais à toute vitesse, plus vite que je ne m'en croyais capable, motivé par le faite de retrouver cette enfoiré.

Une fois arrivé à destination, j'entrais facilement et avançait sur la place principale de se sanctuaire. Comme je m'y attendais il était là, aussi calme et immobile qu'une statue de marbre, l'air serein. Je m'approchais sans trop faire attention au bruit que je faisais de toute façon je savais qu'il m'avais déjà remarquer depuis un bout de temps. Sans avis préalable je sortis un kunaï de ma poche et lui balançais. Un geste simple et qui lui semblait d'une facilité déconcertante lui fit arrêter le projectile, me laissant totalement indifférent.

-Ne m'ignore pas sale enfoiré

-Allons petit frère est-ce une manière de me parler ?

Pendant quelque seconde je crus déceler de la fatigue dans son regard miroir au mien, mais l'instant d'après toute trace de fatigue avait disparut et ne restais plus que cette froideur sans nom. Mais rien ne m'impressionnais, j'étais bien trop déterminé à mettre fin à sa vie de pourriture.

-Pourquoi t'en est tu pris à Naruto, bâtard

-Hm...Parce-que j'en avais envie, tu ne trouve pas qu'il est suffisamment délicieux pour être dévorer

-Salopard

La colère irradiait de moi, et je la tournais complètement vers lui voulant l'égorger sur place même si je savais que ce n'était pas possible aussi simplement. Rapidement un combat commença entre nous deux, la violence étais de mise et les coups s'enchainait à une vitesse hallucinante. Cependant l'écart qui nous séparais était toujours présent bien que pour le moment je réussissais à supprimé vaguement cet écart. La sanctuaire explosa plusieurs fois et à plusieurs endroit, finalement la faiblesse de Itachi lui fit défaut, ses yeux était malade et cela le paralysa juste assez pour me permettre de prendre le dessus et de mettre la lame de mon katana au-dessus de sa gorge. Alors que j'allais lui donner le coups de grâce que Itachi semblait accepter à mon plus grand étonnement. Lorsque surgissant de nul part j'entendis Naruto hurler mon prénom :

« Sasuke !!!!Arrête ! Itachi est innocent !! »

A suivre...

Délire de l'auteur et ses amies :

Fofolle : Je l'est postéééééé

*alone alone alone *

Fofolle : Ok...Bon tant pis pour moi hein !

[1] Fofolle: Kyu est poète dans l'âme

[2] Fofolle :_**Jubi = 10 queue**_


	10. Innocent ?

Innocent ?

Pov Naruto

Je restais longuement essoufflé attendant que Sasuke arrête de menacer son frère avant de continuer après tout après ce que j'avais découvert en revenant sur les lieux du crimes il ne pouvais décidément plus le tuer. Kyuu se foutait royalement de ma gueule parce que je n'avais pas de souffle mais j'étais épuisé en même temps ! Après avoir calmé les battements de mon coeur j'approchais des deux frères immobiles qui m'observaient en silence, Sasuke semblait choqué et Itachi semblait amusé ? Soulagé ? Emmerdé ?...Aucune idée je n'arrivais pas lire dans ses yeux à lui.

Son frère pas de problème mais alors lui...Vous avez déjà essayer de savoir ce que pensais un mur ? Eh bien là c'était pareil j'aurais pus regarder un mur en face que ça n'aurais rien changé. Un long silence pesant s'était installé on entendait juste les bruits extérieur, le vent dans les arbres le...ok Kyuu je me la ferme, j'arrête de faire le poète ! D'façon tu comprend rien à mon art ! Je suis un artiste brimé ! Bref je revins à la réalité et observais les deux qui continuaient de me regarder de la même manière finalement Sasuke craqua

-BON TU VA PARLER OUI OU MERDE

intelligemment je répondis sur le même ton :

-OU MERDE !

Blasé il me donna un coup sur l'arrière du crâne, avec un petit gémissement de douleur je posais mes mains à l'endroit où il m'avais frappé et le fusillait du regard

-Ça fait mal ! bref...Je vais t'expliquer la vérité Sasuke, ton frère à fait ça pour me sauver de Tobi ou plutôt devrais-je dire Madara n'est ce pas Itachi ?

N'ayant aucune réponse de sa part je continuais donc en prenant son silence comme un acquiescement

-Tu sais que Madara me recherche activement n'est ce pas ? Eh bien il était sur ma piste depuis plusieurs semaines, me suivait partout sans que je m'en rende compte c'est en repassant à l'auberge que j'ai compris, son odeur, infime, était partout où j'étais passé dans la forêt. En réalité il me suivait grâce au chakra de Kyuubi hein ? Donc Itachi à pratiqué un jutsu très compliqué en me violant... Il à réussi à étouffer complètement le chakra du démon pour qu'on ne puisse plus me suivre et me laisser l'opportunité de fuir Madara avant qu'il ne m'attrape...Ce que je n'ai pas compris Itachi c'est se mot que tu as laissé dans ma poche ? La vérité n'est pas la vérité qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

Mon regard était posé attentif sur celui du plus vieux qui me regardais avec une pointe d'amusement étonné sûrement que j'ai tout compris aussi vite, après tout c'est facile de paraître idiot pour tout le monde mais j'en avais plus dans la caboche que je ne laissais voir. Sasuke lui était en mode bug sur le côté je vais donc le laisser récupérer sinon il va nous faire un fatal error système. Après de longue minutes l'ainé des Uchiwa se décida à ouvrir la bouche décidément il fait croire que c'était de famille de faire une allergie aux mots.

-En effet Naruto tu as compris le fond de mon action et les raisons qui m'on poussé à ce que j'ai fait...Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un pervers sexuelle activement recherché. Mais bien pour te laisser échapper à Madara.. Quand au mot que je t'ai laissé je ne peux rien te dire tu dois le comprendre par toi-même, la seule chose que je peux te communiquer c'est que Madara est au courant de tout et qu'il cherche à s'approprier Kyubi pour cette raison, ensuite, que tu ne pourras découvrir se secret que si tu remonte dans le passé du renard qui as lui aussi perdue la mémoire.

C'était donc mon tour de terminer en mode bug...Kyu avait perdue la mémoire ? Rien que ça ? Et pour comprendre cette fichue énigme il fallait retourner dans son passé...Mais comment je suis censé faire ça moi ? J'ai pas de super pouvoirs qui donne les moyens de retourner dans le passé surtout dans celui d'un démon.. !

-Hm..

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Kyu ?

-Je pensais juste à quelque chose...

-Oui...Mais encore continue je t'en prie

-Trop d'honneur, je me disais juste que cette histoire de remonter le temps me disait quelque chose, j'en ai déjà entendu parler, une sorte de rituel ancestrale qui se transmet de Jinchuriki à Jinchuriki pour réussi à mieux connaître le passé et les faiblesses de son démon et ainsi le prendre sous son contrôle..Mais il me semble que se rituel n'est pas sans danger

-Ouais forcément sinon c'est pas drôle...Pourquoi faut-il absolument risquer sa peau à chaque fois qu'on veut régler des mystères qui sont soit-dit au passage, aussi gros qu'une montagne obèse !

-Une montagne ne peux pas être obèse gamin...

-Oh ça va la brosse à chaussure la ramène pas

-Grr...

Perdue dans ma discutions existentiel avec le renard je ne vis pas que deux regards noir était posé sur moi, du moins jusqu'à ce que je revienne à la réalité, là je les vis tous les deux à me fixer comme si j'étais un bout de viande. Je reculais légèrement et leur sourit.

-BON ! D'après Kyubi il existerais une sorte de rituel chelou qui permettrais en effet de connaître le passé des démons...Mais voilà comme dans histoire à dormir debout comme celle-ci (auteur : Fuck...) il faut se mettre en danger !

Sasuke réagit le premier, il s'approcha de moi et gronda doucement

-Je refuse que tu te mette en danger pour une foutu énigme qui ne changera rien à ta vie !

C'est alors qu'Itachi fit la pire intervention de sa vie

-Le problème Sasuke...C'est que ça ne concerne pas que Naruto..Mais toi aussi.

Le plus jeune se tourna alors vers son ainé les yeux écarquillé

-Comment ça, ça me concerne ? J'ai rien à voir la dedans !

-Bien plus que tu ne le pense petit frère.

S'en suivit un long échange de regard delamortkitue où aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir perdre jusqu'à ce que lassé par ce magnifique et si passionnant combat je toussotais pour attirer leur attention

-Quoiqu'il en soit cela me concerne aussi et j'ai envie de savoir, de plus Sasuke avec tout le respect et l'amouuuur que j'ai pour toi, je fais ce que je veux (Auteur : Avec mes cheveux) de mon cul, s'il me plait d'aller le risquer quelque part t'a pas ton mot à dire !

Le regard que je reçus suite à mon intervention me fit penser que si les yeux pouvait tuer je serais en train de manger les pissenlits par la racine, ce à quoi Kyubi répondit en disant que de toute façon les pissenlits c'est pas bon...Quel réflexion pleine de bon sens Kyu j'aurais jamais deviné tout seul.

Le cadet des Uchiwa continuait de me transformer en kebab par la seule force de son regard pendant que moi j'opérais un miracle, je réfléchissais.

Toute cette histoire sentait foutrement mauvais, qui pouvait être au courant de ce rituel stupide ? Les anciens du village ? Tu parle Charle genre ils allaient me donner les informations

_-Bah bien sûr en mode''Tu veux des infos pour avoir la possibilité de faire un rituel ultra dangereux, qui te permettrais de contrôler intégralement le plus puissant démon de tous les temps ? Mais bien sûr pas de problème ! Tu veux pas dominer le monde t'en que t'y est''_

_-Le plus puissant démon de tous les temps ? C'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe toi non plus _

_-Ouais je sais _

Je soupirais et observais de nouveau les deux frères qui semblaient partit dans un concours passionnant de qui mourra le premier sous les regard fusil de l'autre...Enrichissant vraiment vous croyez que si je me met à danser la macarena sur une main avec les sauvages Paraguay de Transylvanie unijambistes et cannibales ils vont remarquer que j'attends leur attention ? Hm...Je suis même pas sûr, alors aux grands mots les grands remèdes ! J'attrapais le premier qui me passait sous la main et par le plus grannnnnd des hasards se fut Sasuke (Auteur : HMHM... On dira rien) et lui roulait la pelle de sa vie

Une fois certain que l'un était passé en fatal error système et que l'autre me regardait avec un micro haussement de sourcil, signe d'un grand bouleversement intérieur je reprenais

-Avant toute chose faut trouver une personne qui sache faire se putain de rituel, lui fait cracher le morceau et pour finir trouver cette vérité pour être débarrassé !

-Simple et efficace, fit remarquer Itachi

-Un problème avec ça ? Rétorquais-je

-Hn...

Je levais les yeux au ciel et me tournais vers l'amour de ma vie...Qui restais dans une position très...Hm...Sexy, la bouche entre ouvert, les yeux écarquillés, les bras ballant et le regard fixe y'a pas à dire ça c'est du sex symbol ! De nouveau il y eu un grand silence assez agaçant lorsque soudain Itachi se redressa en grand conquérant.

-J'ai une idée !

-C'est à dire ? Répondit très gentiment son frère sortit de sa phase bug

-C'est à dire que j'ai quelque à proposer en utilisant la matière qui se trouve entre mes deux oreilles, tu sais le truc dont tu es privé...

-Ah oui ! Ton poid chiche périmé...

-Au moins moi y'a quelque chose..

-Je te sign..

-LA FERMMMMME ! m'époumonais-je

Les deux se turent et me regardèrent avec un soupçon de surprise pour l'un et un air totalement blasé pour l'autre

-Donne nous ton idée Itachi

-Hm...Très bien alors...

A suivre !

YamanekoOo : Bouahah j'aime les suspense qui emmerde tout le monde

Conscience : On avait remarqué u_u

Yama : Oué mais au moins je fais languir ce qui donne envie de lire la suite !

Conscience : Suite qui mettra environ 5 siècles à arriver

Yama : Maiiieuu ! Pas ma faute si j'ai eu quelques anicroche avec ma vie privée ! Elle et moi on est en différent depuis quelques mois T.T

Conscience: J'ai envie de dire...On s'en fout de ta vie ! .

Yama : Laisse moi me trouver des excuses potable pour se retard s'il te plait !

Conscience : Pas question...Met toi au boulot sur la suite et que sa saute !

Yama : Je fais comment une suite qui saute ?

Conscience : ...achevez-là...

ReviewS ?

Alors le prochain chapitre c'est …. Le rituel perdu

Extraiiit :

''Il pénétra en douceur dans l'antre humide

-Putain ça fait mal Sasuke !

-Chochotte..

L'observateur sourit en coin, bientôt tout sera révélé...''


End file.
